Paramecia
Paramecia ( Paramishia) is one of the three Devil Fruit types and the most common out of them. Paramecia are different from Logia and Zoan in the regard that they don't "transform", in the sense of elemental and animal powers. Instead, Paramecia possess a much great variety of powers, be it generating substances, affecting things around them, or having their own body modified. Because of that, they are further divided into subcategories. Overview Strengths Paramecias are widely known as having the most variation of powers amongst the other classifications, granting powers which may be deemed as something out of Fairy tales. Such powers trascend normal limits and have such variation, that people think the impossible becomes possible. Users of these fruits don't have to necessarily rely on their body strength or skill, but, more on their creativity and attitude to experiment with their own powers. Even so, some may take years while using a sole ability of their power before discovering any extension of it. However, this possibility of growing a lot may also be dependant on what kind of power they possess. Therefore, even "weak" individuals can become much more inclined to battles and develop themselves from there. Some of these Paramecias belong to the strongest characters around, evidencing just how much of a boost may be gained. Weaknesses As stated, an user's growth may also be dependant on the kind of power they receive, meaning that some powers may be regarded as "useless". Though, in some cases, this is because the user is not used to employing it and just needs time. This happened with Parker who had no use to his energy-absorption in his chilhood, at first, and only began to make proper use of it a year after consumption. Similarly, some abilities may actually affect a prexisting capability of the user. Due to the limitation in some fruit's usage, it may be very easy to analyze the full ability set of a Paramecia User, making it easier to engage them should one take their time to observe from a distance. This happens, as it was stated, because many powers tend to get limited by the creativity of their users. Some fruits also add conditions, such as some sort of activation method or requirement to do so. Kettle must use his hands to trigger his power. Regin can only use his Ishi Ishi no Mi should the environment around him have any stone and Tabart can accelerate a plant's growth, instead of creating them. Awakening Like all Devil Fruit types, ever rarily, Paramecias have the capability of becoming "Awakened", attaining a whole new stage of abilities. As put into words by many people, it makes them seem "no more like a mere Paramecia". Yan can extend his paper-making ability, through awakening the Kami Kami no Mi, and thus become capable of shifting objects and people into paper through touch.Cast Away: To proceed with his plan, Yan says he has awakened the Kami Kami. Similarly, Gilbert D. Bertram can turn anything and anyone into a towel through his Muko Muko no Mi.Man of Steel: Bertram squeezes whatever is left of an unconscious Fukuoka Soren's sweat, leaving him completely drained. Despite the implications that this will rend all of Paramecias' awakening to be the same, as in, grow to affect their surrounds, this is not true. Users See also the associated category: Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Types *Fuwa Fuwa no Mi: Allows the user to fly and levitate non-living things by reversing gravity. *Tsumu Tsumu no Mi: Allows the user to stack anything on any existing item. *Wasa Wasa no Mi: Allows the user to generate and manipulate any kind of plant-life. *Giro Giro no Mi: Allows the user to see through everything and read people's mind and memories. *Seki Seki no Mi: Allows the user to produce and control any kind of oil. *Hana Hana no Mi: Allows the user to sprout a copy of their body parts on any surface. *Ori Ori no Mi: Allows the user to weave two things together into a single object. *Sei Sei no Mi: Allows the user to manipulate gravity through their hands. *Mosa Mosa no Mi: Allows the user to increase the growth rate of any plant-life. *Kami Kami no Mi: Allows the user to produce and manipulate any kind of paper. *Doru Doru no Mi: Allows the user to produce and control wax. *Dogi Dogi no Mi: Allows the user to absorb and control any kinetic energy. *Han Han no Mi: Allows the user to shapeshift into anything and anyone. *Kizu Kizu no Mi: Allows the user to cut through objects. *Muki Muki no Mi: Allows the user to control the direction of objects. *Bane Bane no Mi: Allows the user to turn their limbs into strings. *Teko Teko no Mi: Allows the user to create bridges between any points. *Sabi Sabi no Mi: Allows the user to rust anything they touch. *Nagi Nagi no Mi: Allows the user to null any sounds. *Saka Saka no Mi: Allows the user to transform anything into a circus object. *Kagi Kagi no Mi: Allows the user to create and control keys at will. *Dan Dan no Mi: Allows the user to generate and manipulate any bullets. *Supe Supe no Mi: Allows the user to manipulate the space around them. *Himo Himo no Mi: Allows the user to create and control threads. *Bain Bain no Mi: Allows the user to produce and manipulate vines. *Nao Nao no Mi: Allows the user to repair and restore anything through touch. *Doku Doku no Mi: Allows the user to produce and manipulate any kind of poison. *Kasha Kasha no Mi: Allows the user to consume anything. *Ishi Ishi no Mi: Allows the user to assimilate with and control any kind of stone. *Koun Koun no Mi: Allows the user to stack good luck. *Muko Muko no Mi: Allows the user to adopt the characteristics of a towel. *Seri Seri no Mi: Allows the user to predict and foretell many kinds of happenings. Other Information Paramecias are the most common type amongst the three groups, even for something as rare as a Devil Fruit. Due to their vast capabilities, they possess many subcategories and classifications, though, they are the least studied amongst Scientists. Howsoever, Paramecias are divided into two large groups, so far: The powers based on a characteristic, such as stacking, shapeshifting and devouring; and the powers based on an object, like paper and keys. How these powers manifest is another prominent trait. They can affect the user's surrounds (as seen with Lockhart Phantasma, Regin and Daddy N. Static), alter the user's physical state (like with Gilbert D. Bertram and Thatch Vincent) or even both of these things (shown with Zahara Annabeth). The way to activate a Paramecia greatly varies as well. Powers like the Hana Hana no Mi, Seki Seki no Mi and the Ori Ori no Mi need the users' direct will, whereas powers such as the Muko Muko no Mi and the Seri Seri no Mi are active, seemingly, all the time. Some of these also use certain poses or hand gestures to have their powers triggered. Due to their ability to produce and control certain substances, some Paramecias are oftenly confused with Logia. Prime examples are Veno, Qasarhog Yanbaal, Pierrot, Thatch Vincent, who all generate their own substance. Similarly, Regin is more than often mistaken for an earth logia. Trivia *Coincidentially, Nico Robin and Draco D. Damon, who held the same power at one point, are both the sixth Paramecia users to debut in their respective eras. *Paramecia has got more users than any other Devil Fruit type. *In the wiki's continuity, the Paramecia were the first fruit shown to be capable of "Awakening". **Amongst them, the Kami Kami no Mi was the first one to show this ability. *Although Daddy N. Static and Ward Daemon are truly one and the same, he has been introduced with different abilities as means to fool those around him. References Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia